Letters from Lune
by Rebekah D. Author
Summary: A series of short letters from King Lune of Archenland to his son Cor, preparing him for the time that he would become king. Based on the book of Proverbs.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Letters from Lune, King of Archenland, to Corin, his son and heir, should he ever return.

_May these letters help you to achieve wisdom and to learn from others, to perceive the difference of falsehood and truth from the mouths of those who would deceive you. May they teach you to be humble, to listen to others, to be just to all men and to all creatures of Narnia._

_A wise man will read these letters and learn from them, a man of understanding will improve himself from them. He will understand the proverbs hidden within, and their meanings. He will understand not only the wisdom, but also the darkness of this world._

**This has absolutely nothing to do with **_**Letters from Lune**_**, but I'm going to say it anyway :) . I was looking through my folders on my computer, and was completely overwhelmed by the amount of stories/fanfic ideas I have. Just in case you were curious, this is my list:**

**1 LotR fanfic idea…**

**3 Tangled fanfic ideas…**

**1-3 HTTYD fanfic ideas (they may combine into 1)…**

**5 or so Bible "fanfic" ideas…**

**28 original fiction (novel) ideas, which range everything from one paragraph to several chapters to finished novellas…**

**65 Chronicles of Narnia fanfic ideas…**

**165 original poems… **

**Which equals a grand total of… *drum roll***

**270 different "stories" to write.**

**This is from a girl who…**

**Works mornings**

**Does school in the afternoons**

**Takes Bible Institute classes 2 nights a week**

**Goes to church three other nights of the week**

**And has 6 siblings, with another one on the way.**

**What do you think? Suggestions on how I can make time to write all the stories on that growing list?**


	2. The First Letter

_My Dear Cor,_

_ The first and most important thing you can do, even as a young man, is to fear Aslan. Only by fearing someone do you learn from him, and Aslan is no different. Have a respectful fear for Him, and you will learn from Him. Only fools ignore what He has to say. _

_ Secondly, listen to the instructions your mother and I have left you. I say naught of myself, but your mother was the wisest of women. Following her directions will always bring you good. I can say nothing about my own, other than I believe Aslan Himself wishes for me to write this to you. _

_ Our instructions will keep you from making so many terrible mistakes as you come to be king. Following them will make you worthy of the crown that I hope I may live to see you wear. They will help you gain riches far greater than you can ever imagine._

_ One thing that you will learn, not far into your reign, is that many people will tempt you to do wrong. There will always be someone, even in your court, who wants you to do something for your advantage rather than that of the people. Ignore them. Cover up your ears. _

_ You will be told that oppressing the innocent will bring you gain—it is the truth, but you will never truly enjoy that gain. Thieves will tell you that your power will keep the kingdom from ruin, but even their tongues are filled with lies. _

_ Be a king of the people. Do not follow the dark path of those who think of themselves first and foremost. One day, they will be put aside, they too will be oppressed. They will always fall into their own traps. Do not follow them, Cor. Do not._

_ Common Sense, an old friend of mine, known as Wisdom, is crying out in Archenland. She begs to be heard. She yells, "Do not ignore me. Open your eyes!" She holds out her hand—will you catch hold of it?_

_ Those who do not—they are destroyed by fools, by the simpleminded ones. Those who do are kept safe. Listen to her. Do not let her die alone. Let at least one man, one king of Archenland, listen to her cries, rule, and be wise._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

**Author's Note: Yes, these letters are meant to be for Cor. I accidentally had the wrong name. Thanks for pointing that out, ResOmnesBeneFacere.**

**This chapter was supposed to be published **_**last **_**Saturday, but my internet decided to misbehave. Sorry about that.**


	3. The Second Letter

_Son,_

_ Listen to my words, and keep my instructions close to your heart. They will bring you wisdom and great understanding. If you search for Wisdom, and apply yourself to Learning, seek after them as if searching for a precious treasure—they will make you understand why I say to fear Aslan. They will teach you what He wants you to know._

_ Aslan is the very father of wisdom: his mouth brought out all knowledge and all understanding. He protects those who walk in the right, and he keeps their paths straight and ready._

_ Search for wisdom, and you will understand righteousness. Search for her, and judgment will be your prize. With wisdom, you will understand all good things._

_ When wisdom fills your heart and knowledge pleases your soul, you will be discreet, and this discretion will save you. Understanding will keep you safe. She will deliver you from evil men, who speak one thing and act another._

_ Understanding will deliver you from flattering women and will lead you in the path Aslan wishes you to walk. The flatterers will lead you to death._

_ My son, determine to follow Wisdom and Understanding. Those who do will rule Narnia for all time. _

_Love from,_

_Your Father_


	4. The Third Letter

_My Son,_

_ Keep my laws safely in your heart, and do not forget them. They will bring you a longer and more peaceful life._

_Do not abandon truth and mercy. They will be adornings for you, a sign around your neck and a symbol on your heart. They will lead you to find good favor both with Aslan and with others, both Narnian and Archenlander._

_Trust in Aslan's plans for you—He knows far better than us. Look to Him in everything you do, and He will be sure to keep your paths in the right. Do not pride yourself in being wise. Merely fear Aslan, and keep away from evil. Live a healthy life, both in soul and body._

_Honor the Lion with all you have—with the first and best of all your belongings. He will make your prosperous far beyond your dreams._

_Do not shy away from Aslan's correction, nor grow tired of it. He only corrects the ones He loves._

_If you find wisdom and understanding, you will be happy. They are more precious than silver, and give you a profit far greater than any gold or precious jewel. Nothing you could ever desire will compare to Wisdom. She brings you a long life and great peace. She is a tree of life, and those who find her are eternally joyful._

_It was with wisdom that Aslan made this world. With understanding, He created the skies. His knowledge broke up the depths of the earth and made the dew fall from the clouds. _

_Do not let wisdom and discretion leave your eyes. Keep them, and with them, long life will Aslan give you. They will keep you in safe paths, where your feet will not stumble, where you will sleep in peace._

_Fear nothing, not even the wickedness that is sure to come, because the Lion is your shield and strength. _

_Reward all those who do good, whenever it is in your power to do so. _

_Do not put off helping others. If you can help your subjects in that moment, then do so. Do not plan evil against those who are at peace with you. _

_Do not argue with others without good reason, because they have done nothing to you. _

_Do not envy those who do evil, or follow in their ways. They will be cast out from Aslan's sight, but you shall be blessed. He gives grace to those who are humble of heart._

_The wise will inherit glory, but fools will receive nothing but shame._

_Be wise, my son._

_Lune_

**Author's Note: I do believe this is the longest letter yet!**


	5. The Fourth Letter

_Cor:_

_ Listen, my son, to the teachings of your father, and receive understanding. Trust me when I tell you I teach you only good things. Do not ignore them._

_ I, too, was once a son. My father taught me as well. He told me to memorize well his words so that I may grow to be a just, wise king._

_ "Find wisdom" he told me, "and find understanding. Do not forget them. Wisdom is like a woman, my son. Be faithful to her, and she will stay with you. Love her, and she will lavish you with plenty. Finding wisdom is the greatest lesson you will ever learn. Exalt her and hold her above everything else, and she will promote you. Embrace her, and she will bring you to honor. She will give you grace, my boy." _

_ Cor, listen, and learn my teachings, and you will live a longer life. I am trying to teach you the ways of wisdom, and lead you in the right paths. Your steps will be straight, wherever you go, and when you run you will not stumble._

_ Hold fast to these instructions, for they will save your life. Do not walk the path of the evil men—avoid it, do not pass by it. Evil will not rest until it has caught you. His servants eat the bread of wickedness, and drink the wine of violence._

_ The path of the righteous, however, is like a shining light. It shines brighter and brighter, pointing to the perfect day._

_ The evil stumble, without knowing why. They cannot see the light, because their ways are entirely darkness. _

_ Son, listen to my words, and meditate on my teachings. Do not let them leave your eyes. Write them in your heart. They are life to all those who understand them, and they are health to the flesh. Keep your heart pure, son, for out of it comes your life._

_ Put flattery and deceit far from you._

_ Keep your eyes straight in front of you. Make your goals, and stay with them. Ponder on the way you are going, and let your habits be right and firm. Do not move from them, to the right or to the left, and you will be safe._

_Great love from,_

_Your Father_


	6. The Sixth Letter

_My son,_

_If you will go into debt for a friend, and give your money unto strangers, you will be held back by your own words. When you give your word, you bind yourself to it._

_Rather than fall into debt, go speak to your friend. Be sure that you can trust him, before you give to him freely. Do not put your fears to sleep—even a friend may betray you. Be like a deer in front of the hunter, wary of a shot that will bring about your demise._

_After all, Aslan has told us to be like the ants. We as men are sluggards, but the ants are wise. They have no guide, no overseer, no ruler as we do, yet they always provide for themselves. _

_How long will we men sleep? Yea, if we sleep just a little longer, fold our hands in repose just a little longer, we will be destroyed. Poverty will not come upon us slowly. It will come as an armed man, ready for battle. And we—we shall be destroyed._

_A wicked man has a snake's tongue—he will be your friend yet lie behind your back. His eyes wink, his feet speak, and even his fingers teach. He weaves a tapestry of mischief continually, and his chief crop is contention._

_But his demise shall come quickly._

_There are six things that Aslan hates, even seven are terrible to him. A proud look, a lying tongue, hands that shed innocent blood, a heart devising wickedness, feet that run towards mischief, a liar, and one who causes divisions._

_You must keep our laws within you, and these things will be far away. Keep my instructions in your heart. Wherever you go, let them lead you. Let them watch over you as you sleep. When you wake, let them be your first thought._

_These instructions will be like a glowing light, bringing sunshine to your reign, and bring you to a wholesome life._

_Keep away from the strange women, I tell you again. Do not lust after her beauty, or dream of her in your dreams. For by whorish women a man can be reduced to naught but a crust of bread._

_Can you play with fire and not be burned, or walk across it, and still be whole? _

_Oh, Cor, keep yourself pure!_

_Your Father_

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My reason—basketball practice at six a.m., the only time my internet actually works. Sorry!**

**(I also think I just posted the wrong letter. Whoops! I apparently had number five all ready, then went on to publish number six. Don't worry, five will come along eventually.)**


End file.
